


Green Love.

by That_Canadian_eh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, green witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Canadian_eh/pseuds/That_Canadian_eh
Summary: Mordred was never good at finding what new members should join their family. Merlin didn't mind waiting for hours letting him choose.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Green Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Sparkfairee's OTP prompts on Tumblr.

Mordred bit his lip as he looked at the lineup of younglings. He wasn’t sure what one would be a good fit for their growing family. The one on the far left looked so small and sickly, while the one beside it looked almost feral. Did he have time to heal the sickly one? Could he tame the feral one? He wasn’t sure. 

He couldn’t voice his concerns seeing as Merlin left him 20 minutes earlier to get some supplies for their ever growing family. He looked down the line again, sighing. 

“Sir? Can I help you?” It was the fourth person to ask, but he shook his head without looking up. One of the small ones in the middle looked delicate and he was worried that the little one wouldn’t feel comfortable with their more hectic life style. Then again, he thought back to their most recent addition and how the feared that little one wouldn’t make it but surprised them both with how big and strong the small one was already becoming. 

He reached out, scared fingers brushing the softness of one of the babies. It wasn’t the one, he could tell just by touch. This little one wasn’t meant for them; perhaps Leon would be interested in taking this little one in? He’d message him later about it. 

“May the Goddess bring light upon your day” He said to the little one that wasn’t meant for them. He could feel the understanding coming from the little one; it knew that he wasn’t the one for them. 

“Sir?” The voice from before asked, clearly sounding disturbed now. Mordred paid no mind. He was focused on his task at hand, trying to find what one would be the best to adopt. 

“Sorry he’s with me” Merlin showed up then, speaking to the worker who wouldn’t leave him be. His cart was full of things for their babies at home. “You must be new here- this happens every time we come in.” He could hear the smile in Merlin’s voice as he talked.

The one on the far right seemed to like the sound of Merlin’s voice, but so did the sickly one. How troublesome. Could he convince Merlin to adopt both? Did they have room? The one on the far right was so big, and their apartment might not be big enough. It would be cruel to adopt the big one if they didn’t have the room for it to grow. Then again, as he watched the big one, he wasn’t sure if it was mature enough to leave here yet. Yes it was big, but could it handle the move? Would that bring too much stress on it? 

“Is he okay in the head?” The worker said. Mordred glanced up then at her; he must have been speaking aloud. Some young thing, she was probably a part-timer, working on weekends while in school during the week. She clearly didn’t want to be here, judging by the mess on her uniform. 

His eyes widen a bit more as he watched her in that moment, time almost freezing around them. This was the one to make the sickly one so ill. Her mere energy was poisoning the air around them. He shifted uncomfortably. She took a step back from him, clearly disturbed by him. 

“Oi!” A new voice shouted, though a familiar one. Mordred turned away then, looking at the younglings as Will came up to them. 

He liked Will, who was an old friend of Merlin’s. He was the second in command in this place and didn’t question anything that Mordred said,probably use to weirder things being spoken by Merlin. If he said anything, Will would make a note of it and do everything in his power to fix the problem. 

“What’s going on here?” He asked, causing the girl to shrink back. 

“He” she paused, most likely to point at him, though Mordred was letting his fingers brush the sickly one, not paying her any mind. He felt the urge to hold the little one tight in his arms and show the sickly one the love that this girl had never shown. “Is clearly mentally ill, or he’s on drugs!” 

Merlin shifted then, his relaxed body tensing up. He could feel the big one tense up with Merlin, most likely prepared for a fight. 

“Are you shitting me right now?” Will said, getting pissed off. The little ones were becoming stressed from the tension in the air. He chewed on his lip at that, this wasn’t good. 

“Well just look at him! What’s wrong with him? He was just praying over these dumb things and has been standing here doing nothing for almost an hour!” She was getting angrier. Will looked like he was ready to shout when Mordred spoke up.

“Her energy isn’t good. Look at this sickly one” He said finally pulling the small one into his arms. He felt a shiver go down his spine, his heart breaking even more at the clear distress the little one was in. “She’s not taking good care of them at all, see?” He turned to finally face the fight. Merlin looked sad, seeing what Mordred himself saw, Will looked angry, and the girl looked confused. 

“Go to the back room. You are being written up” Will said then, looking from the sickly one to the girl.

“What! Why?” She was clearly peeved, but Mordred didn’t care, moving to hand Merlin the sickly one. Merlin’s head tilted to the side, listening to what the sickly one was feeling. 

“For calling a costumer mentally ill! You can’t say shit like that. Your ass is fired” 

“Hunith will not agree! She’d call this weirdo sick in the head too!” 

“I doubt” Merlin started, rocking the sickly one. “My mother would never call her son-in-law sick in the head when she asks us to come in and do what we do. What he has been doing for almost an hour. Calming the nursery and making sure all the small ones are comfortable in the space they are in for now. Making sure the energy is good and happy" He looked down sadly at the one in his arms.

She looked dumbfounded as Will lead her away. Merlin turned to his younger lover then, watching as he brushed his fingers over a big, as Mordred would say, ‘youngling’. 

Mordred’s eyes were far off, seeing things that most people can’t. Luckily Merlin wasn’t most people. He could see clearly what was stressing his love, the indecision of what one to adopt. The energy and aura of all the living things around them feeling them with his own, using what he was good at to see what needed to help make this space as pure as he could. He was doing too much at once, Merlin mused to himself as he made a hand motion to Mordred, one to tell him to ground himself. 

Mordred did so, then after a few moments looked back at all the small ones. The sickly one’s energy clearly captured his heart, but he also was interested in the big one. 

“What is going through your head?” He asked, leaning into Mordred, the sickly one still firmly in his grasp. Mordred’s faraway look started to go away as he focused on the moment. 

“I’m having trouble deciding which would be a good fit for our family. Adoption is difficult, especially when the little one’s haven’t been care for well. There are two I think we should take, but I don’t know if the big one is quite ready to leave here.” 

Most people at this would say ‘We’ve been here for hours. Please just pick a plant already.’ But Merlin knew his lover, he knew and he smiled. He was going to stay with his lover as he spoke and connected with each plant, the sickly Marigold tucked safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing, so if you have a prompt, I'd love to hear it :D


End file.
